


New Set of Eyes

by TMNTfangirl123



Series: TMNT Misadventures [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Short Stories, bit romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTfangirl123/pseuds/TMNTfangirl123
Summary: Focusing on a new cast of characters who have their own misadventures.
Series: TMNT Misadventures [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865377
Kudos: 1





	1. Carina

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> Carina - A human/oni hybrid who is quite popular at April's P.E class. She works part-time at Antonio's Pizzeria as the pizza delivery person  
> Prospero - A maneki-neko cat who is a thief and a con artist. He has been in prison many times but always been released early due to his smooth-talking skills  
> Pan-Pan: A red panda yokai who works as a chef at her food vendor in the Pirate Bazaar District of the Hidden City. She has a boyfriend in the form of a wererabbit and she's the dominant one of the relationship  
> Maiko - A kitsune yokai who has his own radio podcast where he talks various subjects in the Hidden City and in New York. He's the mature type with a surprisingly sharp tongue that he's oblivious about  
> Tricky-Koo: Also known as "Nuki_Nuki_Lu" online, she's one of the most popular gaming streamers on the internet. A gamer at heart with an optimistic personality that never has a frown on her face

Dracoly High School. P.E class. Carina is doing some laps around the gymnasium. April running beside her though being very exhausted from the running. Carina, however, hasn't break a sweat yet. That is due to her being half-oni so she doesn't get exhausted as easily as her classmates. She stopped running when April stops. Putting her hands on her knees and panting heavily. Sweat dripping from her forehead.

Carina: You okay, April?

April: Yeah... I just... need... some rest... But could you... carry me...?

Carina picks April from the ground and walks to the benches. Putting her down on the benches and she sits down next to her. April thanks Carina as she grabs her bottle of water to have a drink.

Litten: You were doing so good.

April: But that was... so exhausted...

Carina: Running isn't for everyone. But at least you were able to continue running even with being exhausted.

April: Yeah... (sighs) P.E is so hard...

Carina: It can be sometimes.But hey, it'll be over soon. You wanna do some push-ups once you're all ready to go?!

April: Sure thing... Just give me... a few minutes...

Carina: Okay! I'll stay here with you and we can chat.

April nods. They chatted with each other (and doing some push-ups afterwards) until the bell rings. Later on, after school, Carina heads back home to greet her mom, who is human, her dad, who is an oni yokai, and her sister, who is also a hybrid like Carina. Rina heads to her bedroom to change into her work uniform. She works as a pizza delivery at Antonio's Pizzeria for two months. Delivering pizza to the customers. Once she gets to the pizzeria, she begins delivering the pizza to the customers throughout the city. When she heads back to the pizzeria, her boss puts a box of pizza on the motor-scooter.

Antonio: Carina, deliver this pizza to... this guy name Spyro?! I don't know! Just take it to the customer!

Carina: Aye-aye, boss. (starts driving away) Spyro? Oh great. I know who that is. (sighs) Spero...

She drives to an alleyway and steps out of the motor-scooter. She takes out a strange-looking token. A token that looks similar to the one Splinter has in the 'Do Not Touch' shelf. Carina draws a symbolic "M" which opens a doorway to the Hidden City. She hops back in the motor-scooter and drives through the doorway to head to a condo in the Hidden City. Once she arrives, she enters the building and walks up to the 3rd floor. Carina rings the doorbell on the purple door that has the number "305" on it.

Prospero: (opens door) Hey Cari! What's up?! (grabs box of pizza) Thanks for the pizza.

Carina: I knew it. You would be the one who gave my boss a fake name. Seriously?

Prospero: I can't give out my real name. Duh. (puts pizza on the living room table) After all, I can't tell him the location of the Hidden City. I'm not _that_ stupid.

Pan-Pan: Says the one who gotten himself in prison many times!

Prospero: And the one who had been released from the prison with my smooth-talking abilities.

Pan-Pan: Whatever. (clears her throat) Yo everyone! The pizza's here!

Tricky-Koo: (dashes from her bedroom) Pizza?! Awesome! I can't wait to eat it!

Maiko: Patience, Trix. This is for all of us to share. Please don't try to eat the entire thing.

Pan-Pan: Or turn the pizza into a leaf like last time!

Tricky-Koo: Okay... I won't.

Carina chuckles as Prospero opens the pizza and gives a slice to his roommates. She has known for three months ago before she begin her job as a pizza delivery person. They have gotten into a lot of shenanigans together. Even being landed on a jail a few times due to it. But overall, they're best friends and they always stick together like glue.


	2. Prospero

The marketplace of the Hidden City is crowded with many species of yokai. Some were looking at the many shops that were selling various things. Prospero was setting up his usual spot in the marketplace. Putting up the stand and placing various objects that he has stolen from the surface along with things that he has created. Once everything is in place, he clears his throat to prepare to sell things to the citizens of the Hidden City.

Prospero: Come one, come all! People of the Hidden City! My shop is all ready to sell! Today's special is this! (grabs a bracelet) A special bracelet that can grant you super speed! You'll be zipping around in no time! Perfect to get to places ahead of time!

A crowd is formed around Prospero's "shop". He sells out a lot of the items. Grabbing various amounts of gold coins using his tail and putting it in a small chest. 3 hours later, all the items have been sold. The crowd dispersed to go somewhere else. The maneki-neko yokai begins counting all the gold coins he has gotten from this latest sells.

Prospero: 495 gold coins in total. That should be enough for this month's rent. Or I hope it does... (sighs) Can't believe I have to pay Maggy 8,000 gold coins a month. At this rate, I need to get rich quick.

An idea pops out of his head. He knew exactly how he can get enough coins for the monthly rent. After taking down everything and putting his chest inside his bag, he returns home to prepare himself for his weekly thievery escapade. He grabs the necessities and quietly heads out to the Auction House. A place where many yokai would try to buy items from Big Mama, who happens to be the owner of this establishment. He loves coming here because there are many goodies that he can steal from her without getting caught. When he arrives however, he saw something quite peculiar. A pirate-looking yokai, who is made entirely out of skin, was showing something to another yokai. Meanwhile, a red-eared slider turtle and a skeleton comes out of the pouch of the Simurgh and slides inside of the auction house.

Prospero: Hm... That's interesting. I wonder why they're here... Oh well. I'll figure it out while I steal some items from Big Mama.

The cat yokai sneaks around the auction house. Passing by Big Mama's bodyguards who were guarding the safes that contains the items. He opens his purse which opens up a purple portal after removing the zipper and he jumps through it to get inside the safe. Grabbing the purse to the other side and putting back the zipper to close the portal completely. The real fun can begin. Prospero begins rummaging through the piles of items that Big Mama has. He takes out a somewhat large-sized cream-colored bag to put in the more valuable items inside of it. Prospero was about to grab something when suddenly, the same people from earlier landed on him.

Leonardo: (Harmonic/Mystic Form) Uh...

Yamper: Whew! We're inside! Yay!

Prospero: (gets out of the stockpile) Hey you're the same people from earlier!

Leo: Huh? (stands up) What do you mean by that?

Prospero: I saw you got out of that Simurgh's pouch at the entrance of the Auction House. The name's Prospero and I'm here to steal some items from Big Mama. Looks like you're here as well.

Leo: I'm Leonardo and this is Senor Hueso and his partner Yamper. We're just here to get one item. That one item is Item 38.

Prospero: I see... Item 38... I haven't found that yet but you can go ahead.

Leo: Thanks! (starts searching for Item 38)

Senor Hueso: We are in a room where there is no exit… My brother tricked us!

Leo: That’s not true, Hueso. Piel isn’t tricking us. So don’t be so paranoid. (picks up hair-clip and gasps) Wow~, what a beautiful hair-clip. It looks like a butterfly and it’s sapphire too! Lucky! I’m keeping this one. (puts it on his hair) Now then, where is item 38? It gotta be here somewhere…

Yamper: Is this it?! (barks)

Leo: Huh? (picks it up) Yeah! Nice found, Yamps. Now then, I wonder what could be in here? (opens item 38)

Senor Hueso: Leo, don’t!

[SHRIEK SCREAMING]

Yamper: This wasn’t supposed to happen!

Prospero: I really don't want _that_! Too loud~!

Senor Hueso: Close it! Close it now, you estupido pepino! {Translation: stupid cucumber!}

Leo uses a staff and whacks item 38 until it stops screaming.

Leo: (panting heavily) Well. That was unexpected. (chuckles nervously)

Senor Hueso: Next time don’t open things when you find it. Just give it to me. Understood?

Leo: (nods) Yup. Got it. Sorry.

Prospero: (sighs) That was certainly... something...

Suddenly, the hair-clip starts to glow and something came out of it. It is a cougar-like creature that has 6 long, slim tails. Each one having a flame on the tip of it. The tuft of its neck is made out of ice crystals. Its eyes are as blue as sapphires and has dark blue fur with white spots all over it.

???: Who dares disturb my sleep? (looks at Leo) Was it you who woke me up?!

Leo: Me?! No no no no no no! I didn’t do it!

???: Liar! I can smell the lies all over your body! (growling aggressively) How dare you wake me up from my sleep?! I was having a nice cat nap until you showed up and ruined it!

Leo: I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I really am. I’ll make it up to you. Please calm down and don’t scratch my beautifully handsome face! This is my first best quality!

???: (sighs) Okay I won’t do it. But I’m still mad at you.

Leo: Do you have a name?

???: Of course I do! My name is Nilam!

Leo: Nilam… That’s a beautiful name. I’m Leonardo. Call me Leo, Leon, or whatever you want. I could care less.

Nilam: I see… So what are you doing here in the secret vault?

Leo: We were looking for item 38.

Senor Hueso: (notices guards) But now, we better get outta here!

Nilam: Leave that to me. (shoots out ice balls that causes the guards to become frozen in ice) Now we can leave!

They run out of the secret vault and jump down to the second floor of the auction house.

Leo: There’s the Simurph! We should go down and fly outta here before they capture us!

Leo and Senor Hueso bumps into Piel and Colores.

Senor Hueso: You! How dare you do this to me! I knew this was all a trap so you can steal whatever item you were looking for!

Piel: Now hold on. I wasn’t being completely truthful towards you. I was going to give (take out item) this back. The jeweled encrusted pizza cutter!

Senor Hueso: What? (grabs pizza cutter)

Piel: Look, when papi gave you it, I was extremely jealous. I had never seen something like this before. Especially when he didn’t gave me something nice.

Yamper: Actually, he gave you a pirate ship! Remember?!

Piel: Yes, yes! But that was after the fact and I was guilty of taking it away from you. I hope you can forgive me for my actions.

Senor Hueso: (sighs) I guess I can forgive you this one time, hermano.

Leo: This is sweet and all but we need to leave right now! Like muy rapido!

Colores: I’m outta here! (whistles for his ship to come and hops) See you soon, Piel! Good luck! (leaves)

Piel: Colores~! (sighs) Let’s just go. Vamanos! (grabs Leo, Senor Hueso and Yamper and jumps down to the first floor) Hurry! To the Simurph!

But before they could get to the Simurph, Big Mama’s bodyguards surround them in all directions.

Big Mama: You have certainly caused a lot of rincully ruckus! (looks at Prospero) Oh! It's you.

Leo: You know her?

Prospero: Of course. I come here weekly to steal some things from her.

Big Mama: And now you won't be able to escape from Big Mama, you snuckily cat!

Leo: (whispers to Yamper)What do we do now?

Yamper: Well there is one way.

Leo: What do you mean?

Senor Hueso: (sighs) Looks like we need to use “that” form.

Piel: Aye… The form that we haven’t used for a very long time.

Leo: What form?

Yamper: You’ll see! Time to you two to combine!

Piel throws Senor Hueso in the air. Hueso changes color to yellow and begins combining with Piel to become their true form.

Leo: Wow you guys look handsome.

Don Suave: Don’t look at us, pepino. Close your eyes for Don Suave!

Nilam: (closes her eyes) That’s what they look like?!

Yamper: Yup! You see, Hueso is the bones and Piel is the skin! Together they become a form called Don Suave! (as Don Suave is defeating Big Mama and her bodyguards) Pretty cool right?!

Prospero: Yeah... So awesome...

Nilam: I had no idea this is what they were gonna look like.

Yamper: They don’t really use it often unless it’s absolutely necessary. Also, you can open your eyes now. They’re done.

Nilam: (opens her eyes) That was fast. (sees Leo bowing down to him) What are you doing?

Leo: Admiring his handsomeness.

Nilam: I see…

Later, Leo is being pick up bridal-style by Don Suave and cuddling him as the group flies off of the auction house. Prospero went through another portal to go back to his bedroom. Once he gets there, he dumps all the items that he has stole on the ground.

Prospero: These are gonna be perfect for tomorrow's shopping scheme. It's gonna be awesome! (chuckles)


	3. Pan-Pan

The Pirate Bazaar is one of the many districts of the Hidden City. Yokai who lives in this district are pirates who has their own crew and their own pirate ships. In the Docks, Pan-Pan is serving some noodles for her customers. She owns a vendor in the Pirate Bazaar. Serving noodles to every customer that comes to the Docks.

Pan-Pan: You better eat these up before it gets cold. And nobody doesn't like cold noodles.

The customers begin eating the noodles. While they eat, another yokai approaches her vendor. She looks up and immediately knew who it is. It is a wererabbit yokai who is actually her boyfriend.

Pan-Pan: Yeltsin! Hey how are you?! (hugs him)

Yeltsin: I'm doing good. Just walking around. Looking at things. The usual. (sits down) I would like to have an Asian Garlic Noodle please.

Pan-Pan: Coming right up! (starts cooking) You know, Yeltsin. I can't wait for our date tomorrow. It's gonna be so romantic! (chuckles adorably)

Yeltsin: Yeah it will. It's gonna be at the cafe near the Battle Nexus.

Pan-Pan: (nods) My favorite cafe... I really wanna try their triple chocolate cake with blueberries on top! (serves him) Here you go, hon! Asian Garlic Noodles all ready to be eaten.

Yeltsin: Thank you. (starts eating) Delicious as usual, my dear.

Pan-Pan: Why thank you. (winks at him) Do you want anything else? Maybe a drink?

Yeltsin: A glass of water would be nice.

Pan-Pan: Okay. (gives him a glass of water) Enjoy, lover boy! (blows him a kiss before walking off)

The two have been dating for 4 months. If you ask who dominates the relationship, it's definitely Pan-Pan. She loves being in charge of things. When she's home from her job, she would be the one to be in charge of the apartment house. Bossing her roommates around to make sure they keep things nice and clean.

Yeltsin: Done... (stands up and takes out his wallet) I should be get going. See you at the cafe, sweetheart. (kisses her on the cheek, puts money on the table and walks away)

Pan-Pan: (sighs admirably) See ya'... (chuckles) I better wrap this up in a few hours and then I can have a date with my honey-pie!

In the afternoon, Pan-Pan is at the condo where she shares with three roommates. In her room and getting ready for her date with Yeltsin. She puts on a red dress and red flat heels. She applies a red lipstick, black eyeshadow and orange blush.

Prospero: (leaning against the door) You seem all dressed up.

Pan-Pan: It's for my date.

Prospero: I see...

Pan-Pan: What do you mean by that?! Are you planning something?!

Prospero: Not at all.

Pan-Pan: Oh really! You always have a plan in mind! I hope you're not gonna ruin my date!

Prospero: Of course not. You have nothing to worry about.

Though skeptical, she leaves to get to the cafe to meet up with Yeltsin. Prospero smirks mischievously. Obviously having a plan already in mind to make things more interesting. At the cafe, Yeltsin is waiting until he spots Pan-Pan coming right towards him. She hugs him tightly.

Pan-Pan: Hope I wasn't late.

Yeltsin: Not at all. (hugs her) You look very beautiful.

Pan-Pan: Why thank you! (giggles happily) Now let's head inside and order some desserts.

He nods and the two walk inside the cafe. Not knowing that Spero is behind them. He wanted to mess with Pan-Pan during her date with Yeltsin.

Yeltsin: So you want that chocolate cake?

Pan-Pan: Yup! The one with blueberries on top! I must have it! (pauses) Sorry...

Yeltsin: That's okay. (chuckles) I'll buy us two slices of it.

Pan-Pan: (smiles) Okay! (ears begin to twitch as she hears something) Huh?

Yeltsin: Something wrong?

Pan-Pan: Oh nothing! Nothing's wrong here! (thinking) I know I heard something... But I ain't gonna make my boyfriend worried.

When the two went in front of the cashier, Yeltsin ordered two slices of chocolate cake with blueberries on top and two glasses of lemonade. Once the wererabbit gives the cashier some gold coins, they sit outside of the cafe at the table. The couple begin chatting while eating and drinking. Not knowing that Prospero is spying on them. Well that is until he popped out of nowhere and scared them.

Pan-Pan: Spero~! I knew you were planning something!

Prospero: (chuckling) I gotcha huh? (starts running away)

Pan-Pan: YOU COME BACK HERE~! (chases after Spero) I'm gonna kick your butt big-time!

Yeltsin: (sighs) Jeez...


	4. Maiko

Maiko: (to himself) Okay, we're live. (clears his throat before speaking) Hello, my fellow foxes. This is Tsune of the Hidden Podcast. Coming to you in the city of all things mystic. I'm here today to have an interview with everyone's favorite streamer: Nuki_Nuki_Lu.

Tricky-Koo: Hi~! How are you all doing?! I hope you're having a _fang_ tastic day!

Maiko: (sighs) So Nuki, I would like to ask some questions. If you don't mind.

Tricky-Koo: Not at all! Ask away, Tsune-sama!

Maiko: Okay. (clears his throat a bit) So where did you start gaming?

Tricky-Koo: It all started when I was 10 years old. I saw some yokai playing some handheld games and I _really_ want to try it out! So I snuck up to the surface without my parent's knowledge and purchase my own handheld console. And that's when it all begin...

Maiko: Interesting... What game do you like to play the most?

Tricky-Koo: That's a tricky question! I play various genres. But the one I play the most is definitely RPGs. Especially JRPGs. They're the best gaming genres in my opinion.

Maiko: Why did you choose that gamer nametag?

Tricky-Koo: Because I wanted something that's cute and unique! Which also includes my catchphrase "Love and peace, chat!"

Maiko: That's quite unique, Nuki_Nuki_Lu.

Tricky-Koo: Why thank you! (chuckles to herself)

Maiko: What do you do other then gaming?

Tricky-Koo: I love to blog about game theories. I collect stuffed animals because they're all so cute! I also like to draw and paint my favorite video game characters and share it online for the whole wide world to see! But yeah. That's pretty much it.

Maiko: Okay. Let's go on to the next- (screams when Prospero snuck up behind him) Spero!

Prospero: Oops. (chuckles) I didn't mean to scare you like that.

Maiko: I already told you about this! Can't you see the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door?!

Prospero: Don't care. (sits down on the chair; leans back as he puts his legs on the table) So you're doing an interview?

Tricky-Koo: Yup! You wanna join us?!

Maiko: Oh no no no no no. He's _not_ staying here.

Prospero: Pretty please?

Maiko: No! Get out of here this instant.

Prospero: (shakes his head) Don't want to.

Maiko: (growling)

Tricky-Koo: Now we should do an interview with Prospero! The professional cat thief!

Prospero: I would love to do an interview.

Maiko: No interviewing with you!


End file.
